Incertezas!
by Clahh Cullen
Summary: Edward ama Bella…E se uma antiga namorada volta-se e troca-se as voltas ao coração de Edward? E se essa antiga namorada fosse Prue Halliwell, parte do poderosíssimo clã Halliwell? Quem iria o corção de Edward escolher?
1. Chapter 1

As nossas mãos estavam grudadas uma na outra. Como era possível? Como era possível um Deus grego ou melhor um vampiro como esse, gostar de mim? Esta pergunta rondava-me a cabeça desde que ele se declarou a mim.

Posso dizer que esse foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Edward era perfeito. Tudo o que ele fazia, tudo o que ele dizia… Para mim era perfeito. Era minha perdição. Olhos castanhos e misteriosos, cabelo acobreado e despenteado…Boca perfeita…E… muitooooo gostoso. E como se isto tudo não bastasse… Era vampiro! Imortal!

Melhor?! Impossível!!!

Como ele se tinha apaixonado por mim, uma garota super normal, sem graça?!

Não sei! E olha que já pensei muito!

Eu tinha olhos castanhos cor chocolate e cabelos castanhos e ondulados. Nunca fui muito popular ou sequer tive muitos namorados ou amigos. Na verdade, minha primeira melhor amiga foi Alice Cullen, irmã de Edward e quem mais tarde descobri ser vampira…

Pequena, muito branca, olhos igualmente castanhos e cabelo castanho e curto. Era uma autêntica fadinha! Um pouco manipuladora e chatinha… Mas era impossível não gostar de Alice Cullen!

Aliás era impossível não gostar de algum dos Cullen! Todos era excepcionais comigo… Só com uma excepção… Rosalie. A rainha da beleza nunca gostou muito de mim! O porque não sei, mas nunca fora realmente com a minha cara. Por muito que eu tenta-se, ela desprezava-me!

Apesar de não gostar de mim, eu sempre a admirei muito. Ela sem duvida era a dona da beleza. A Afrodite do sec. XXI.

Emmett era o sortudo a quem pertencia o coração de Rosalie. Era uma criança grande! Não conseguia passar três minutos sem fazer piadas. Era algo que lhe corria no sangue! Oba… isto é… Se ele tivesse sangue!

Jasper era o dono do coração da fadinha. Era o mais novo vampiro da família Cullen. O dono da razão e dos sentimentos. Era um "homem" que merecia respeito. Pois respeitava tudo e todos!

Carlisle era o pai da família. Médico conceituado e extremamente cuidadoso e preocupado com quem amava. O pai que todos sonhavam ter!

Esme, por ultimo mas não menos importante, era a mãe da família. Carinhosa, preocupada, amorosa… Era a mãe que todos gostariam de ter!

Assim se apresentava a família Cullen. Uma família de vampiros. Mas não vampiros quaisquer… Vegetarianos! Esse era o lema dos Cullen. Não matar pessoas! Era algo no mínimo respeitável.

-Amor… O teu pai está a chegar! Eu preciso de ir! Adeus!

-Nunca digas adeus! Não a mim. Não aguentava perder-te! –Dissia olhando seriamente em seus olhos castanhos. Eram perfundos e extremamente misteriosos.

Mas pouco a pouco eu ia desvendando o que seus olhos diziam, o que sua face mostrava e seu coração morto sentia.

-Ok. – Dizia ele suspirando. – Até amanha! – Deu-me um beijo na testa e desapareceu em segundos.

Onde estava antes seu corpo, estava agora um espaço vazio e minhas mãos sentiam falta das suas. Isto sempre acontecia quando ele partia. Meu coração palpitava com a distância. A minha insegurança sempre vencia e pensamentos que eu preferia evitar assaltavam minha mente.

E se ele não me amasse realmente? Como poderia ele me amar? Eu era tão…normal!

Alice sempre me dizia para eu não duvidar dos sentimentos de Edward. Mas…era tão difícil! Era tudo tão irreal. Tudo tão lindo, tão perfeito. Não podia ser real! Nunca tinha feito nada para ganhar tal presente. Edward era bom demais para mim. E ele podia a qualquer momento se fartar para mim e ir em busca de algo mais. De algo melhor. De uma vampira. Esse era meu maior medo.

O que seria de mim se Edward me deixa-se? Como poderia eu sobreviver? Era fácil! Não podia.

Em meio de pensamentos, meu pai chegou e chamou-me. E só quando me levantei notei que tinha a cara toda molhada. Tinha chorado sem perceber.

-Bellaaa!!!

-Sim, pai! – Gritei eu em volta. Passei as mão rapidamente pela cara, limpado as lágrimas de incerteza corridas e acabei por calçar os chinelos e ir ter com meu pai à sala.

-Já fizes-te o jantar, minha filha? – Os meus olhos, ainda meio avermelhados, arquearam-se em forma de choque! Ups! Tinha me esquecido do jantar!!!

-EI! Ei! Sem problemas! Hoje mandamos vir uma pizza!

-Desculpa pai… E que eu estava tão concentrada nos trabalhos que me esqueci…- Ei! Ok! Não era em trabalhos em si… Mas estava realmente concentrada! Isso deve valer..Não?!

-Sem problema! –Dizia ele com um sorriso na cara.

A noite passou rapidamente e com ela veio um mau presentimento. Algo iria acontecer. E não seria bom, não para mim. Dormi mal e cheia de pesadelos. Nessa noite, Edward não veio a minha casa. Porque seria?!

**N/A:**

Ideia maluca de uma escritora maluca! Aushaushaushaush!

Já á algum tempo eu tinha vontade de fazer uma crosseover entre o **Twilight** e as **Charmed**… E então aqui está ela! =D

**Continuo???**

Só irei continuar se vcs me disserem para continuar!!! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Oieee! Gente! Não…Não é mais um capitulo, mas sim um pedido de Ajudaaaa!

Amores do meu Core grande e Lindo….Vc sabem que eu tenho uma One Shot, né?! A "Sem Edward…." Pois é…Ela foi nomeada para melhor One Shot seguindo o livro sem Lemon! GENTE TOU SALTANDO AQUIIII!

Ajuda esta pobre Autora e VOTAMMMM???? Gente…Link no meu Profileeee! AUAUAUAUA Não custa nada e eu ficarei IMENSAMENTE FELIZZ! =D

Obrigada…Estou contando com vcs! =D

Beijinhos ;*


End file.
